lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
Η ΕΞΕΛΙΞΗ ΤΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (L. Kaliambos or L. Kaliampos) Ιούλιος 5 του 2018 Επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «Η εξέλιξη της φυσικής» συνήθως συναντούμε σε ηλεκτρονική μορφή το βιβλίο που έγραψε ο Αϊνστάιν μαζί με τον Infeld το έτος 1938 αναφορικά με την εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική. Δυστυχώς σε αυτό το βιβλίο κάτω από τις άψογες αλλά άκυρες εξισώσεις της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations), και παρότι το 1900 ανακαλύφθηκαν από τον Πλανκ τα κβάντα ενέργειας του φωτός Ε = hν που δικαίωναν τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα αναφορικά με τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός, εντούτοις απαξιώθηκαν όχι μόνο ο θρίαμβος της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής αλλά και τα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα, που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2. Σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που διαπιστώθηκε πειραματικά από τον Kaufmann (1901) οφείλεται όχι στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου (σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν) αλλά στην απορρόφηση της μάζας m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου, ενώ η αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της ενέργειας hν του ίδιου του φωτονίου. (Experiments reject relativity). Αντίθετα τόσο ο Maxwell όσο και ο Αϊνστάιν παραβιάζοντας τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα μας πήγαν πίσω στον απατηλό αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου, παρότι απορρίφθηκε όχι μόνο από τα πειράματα των Michelson και Morley (1887) αλλά και από τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 157 του βιβλίου του ο Αϊνστάιν έγραψε: “ H ιστορία του αιθέρα όχι μόνο δεν έφθασε στο τέλος της αλλά συνεχίζεται με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας.” Επίσης στο βιβλίο τονίζονται δογματικά όχι μόνο ο αιθέρας αλλά και τα πεδία των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων που καθώς ξέφυγαν και αυτά από τα πειραματικά δεδομένα του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα έχουν ήδη απορριφθεί από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (Experiments reject fields). Ιστορικά παρότι με πειράματα απορρίφθηκε ο αιθέρας και παρά την άνοδο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής το 1904 ο Ολλανδός φυσικός Lorentz εξακολουθούσε να υπερασπίζεται τον αιθέρα του Maxwell. Έτσι με βάση τον ανύπαρκτο πια αιθέρα προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου με τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του (invalid Lorentz transformations), τις οποίες δυστυχώς χρησιμοποίησε Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905) εγκαταλείποντας τον αιθέρα του Lorentz, ενώ στη γενική σχετικότητα (1915) τον αιθέρα τον έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο. Και φυσικά κάτω από μια τέτοια αντίφαση όταν το 1931 ο Michelson συνάντησε τον Αϊνστάιν στο Ινστιτούτο Τεχνολογίας της Καλιφόρνιας εξέφρασε τη λύπη του που εξαιτίας της λαθεμένης ερμηνείας του πειράματός του γεννήθηκε αυτό το τέρας που λέγεται σχετικότητα. Για αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε οργανώθηκε αργότερα (1993) το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) από τους φυσικούς Μ. Barone και F. Selleri, όπου παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων, που απορρίπτουν τα πεδία και τη σχετικότητα. Επίσης μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) αποδείχθηκε περίτρανα ότι η σχετικότητα επειδή επιπλέον παραβιάζει και τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, δεν μπορούσε πια να μην είχε απορριφθεί οριστικά από τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. (Τα πειράματα που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν). Ωστόσο τα ίδια τα πειράματα δικαίωσαν την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2, η οποία καθώς προέκυψε από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της μάζας του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 για την περαιτέρω πρόοδο της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Επάνω φαίνονται οι μεγάλες μορφές του Νεύτωνα και του Αϊνστάιν όπως τις φιλοτέχνησα σε σκίτσα και τις παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993. Πάντως ξεκινώντας ο Αϊνστάιν από τις υποτιθέμενες πρόχειρες και επιφανειακές ιδέες του Γαλιλαίου και του Νεύτωνα ( σελίδα 12) και φθάνοντας ως τα κύματα πιθανότητας, που θεωρήθηκαν ότι είναι πολύ μακριά από τις αρχές της επιστήμης (σελίδα 294), βλέπουμε επίσης ότι δεν έγραψε ούτε μια λέξη για τα επιτεύγματα των αρχαίων Ελλήνων φιλοσόφων και μαθηματικών, που έπαιξαν σημαντικό ρόλο πάνω στην εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική, παρότι ο Νεύτων για την ανακάλυψη των φυσικών νόμων της βαρύτητας και της κίνησης των σωμάτων είπε την περίφημη φράση: “ Αν έχω δει πιο μακριά, αυτό συμβαίνει μόνο γιατί στέκομαι στους ώμους γιγάντων. Και επειδή η φυσική είναι η επιστήμη η οποία μέσω όχι φιλοσοφικών αξιωμάτων και υποθέσεων αλλά μέσω διεξοδικών πειραμάτων και αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των φυσικών νόμων θα πρέπει για την κατανόηση της εξέλιξης της φυσικής να τονισθεί ποιοι τελικά ήταν οι γίγαντες, όπου στηρίχθηκε ο Νεύτων για να ανακαλύψει το νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης καθώς και τους τρεις νόμους της κίνηση των σωμάτων, όπου τον τελευταίο λόγο τον έχουν πάντοτε τα πειράματα. Αντίθετα οι θεωρίες των πεδίων του Maxwell και της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, εφόσον δεν ακολούθησαν τους νόμους και τα πειράματα, συνετέλεσαν στην αναχαίτιση της προόδου της φυσικής επιστήμης, αφού παραβιάστηκαν όχι μόνο ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, αλλά και οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Πάντως η ειρωνεία αυτού του θέματος είναι ότι τα αίτια της αποτυχίας των οποιοδήποτε θεωριών έχουν επισημανθεί το 1938 στο εισαγωγικό μέρος του βιβλίου του Αϊνστάιν, ο οποίος συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 10 έγραψε: “Σε κάθε φάση που περνά η επιστήμη προσπαθεί να βρει λύσεις για τα φαινόμενα που να μην έρχονται σε αντίθεση με τις νομοτέλειες που ήδη έχουν ανακαλυφθεί.” Ο Αϊνστάιν για τις πρώτες ιδέες και σκέψεις που διατυπώθηκαν στην εξέλιξη της φυσικής (σελίδα 12) μας λέει γενικά ότι είναι τόσο παλαιές όσο και η ίδια η ανθρώπινη σκέψη, χωρίς ωστόσο να αναφερθεί στα μεγάλα επιτεύγματα των αρχαίων Ελλήνων κοσμογονικών φιλοσόφων και μαθηματικών, που συνετέλεσαν στην ορθή πορεία για την εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική. Σύμφωνα με τον πρώτο τόμο της Ιστορίας της δυτικής φιλοσοφίας (Ράσελ 1945) για την εξέλιξη της φυσικής πρωτοπόροι υπήρξαν οι κοσμογονικοί φιλόσοφοι όπως ο Αναξίμανδρος (611-547 π.Χ.) και ο Ηράκλειτος (544-484 π.Χ.) οι οποίοι δίδασκαν για την αφθαρσία της μάζας και ενέργειας που επιβεβαιώθηκαν τελικά από τα πειράματα του Lavoisier (1789) και του Joule (1847) αντίστοιχα, Επίσης και η ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου (460-370 π.Χ.) περί της αφθαρσίας των ατόμων επιβεβαιώθηκε περίτρανα από τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ένα σπουδαίο βιβλίο της φυσικής που ξεκινάει από τα επιτεύγματα των αρχαίων Ελλήνων φιλοσόφων και μαθηματικών και παρουσιάζει πολλές λεπτομέρειες των ιδεών και θεωριών στην εξέλιξη της φυσικής είναι το βιβλίο με τίτλο “ Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” που δημοσιεύτηκε το 1985 από τους Holton (Harvard university) και Brush (University of Maryland). Σε αυτό το βιβλίο για την ανακάλυψη του ηλιοκεντρικού συστήματος που έφερε τη μεγάλη πρόοδο στη φυσική καταγράφεται ο πρώτος φιλοσοφικός σκεπτικισμός του Πλάτωνα, καθώς είχε τεθεί το μέγα ερώτημα στους μαθητές του αν πίσω από την ανορθόδοξη κίνηση των πλανητών κρύβονται νόμοι της φύσης. Και τότε πραγματικά φάνηκαν οι πρώτες ιδέες της ανατροπής του δόγματος του γεωκεντρικού συστήματος, όταν με έκπληξη ο μαθητής του Πλάτωνα ο Ηρακλείδης, σε αντίθεση με τον Αριστοτέλη, απάντησε ότι η ανορθοδοξία των κινήσεων των πλανητών είναι φαινομενική διότι το σύστημα δεν είναι γεωκεντρικό αλλά ηλιοκεντρικό. Λίγο αργότερα για τις μακροχρόνιες μελέτες των ουρανίων σωμάτων που οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του ηλιοκεντρικού συστήματος από τον Αρίσταρχο το Σάμιο (310-230 π.Χ.) σημαντικό ρόλο έπαιξε ο υπολογισμός της περιφέρειας της Γης από τον Ερατοσθένη (276-194 π.Χ.), και μάλιστα μετά από τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του Μαθηματικού Τάφου του Ηφαιστίωνα που μας αποκάλυψε ότι το Ελληνιστικό στάδιο ήταν ίσο με 157,5 m αποδείχθηκε η μεγάλη ακρίβεια των μετρήσεών του. Συγκεκριμένα ο Αρίσταρχος μετά από μακροχρόνιες αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις και λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τις μετρήσεις του Ερατοσθένη διαπίστωσε ότι ο Ήλιος είναι μεγαλύτερος από τη Γη, γεγονός που μας λέει ότι δεν είναι δυνατόν ένα μεγάλο ουράνιο σώμα να κινείται κυκλικά γύρω από μικρότερο σώμα, όπως είναι η Γη. Δυστυχώς στα χρόνια του Μεσαίωνα κάτω από το επίσημο φιλοσοφικό δόγμα του γεωκεντρικού συστήματος εγκαταλείφθηκαν όλες αυτές οι σπουδαίες ανακαλύψεις των αρχαίων Ελλήνων μαθηματικών, και ευτυχώς μετά από αιώνες σκότους φθάσαμε στην αναβίωσή τους από τον Κοπέρνικο (1543 μ.Χ.), οπότε ο Κέπλερ (1619) μετά από αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις ανακάλυψε τους τρεις εμπειρικούς νόμους της κίνησης των πλανητών, που οδήγησαν το Νεύτωνα στο να ανακαλύψει το νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης. ( Principia 1687). Συγκεκριμένα ύστερα από τις μακροχρόνιες αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις του Δανού αστρονόμου Brahe , ο Κέπλερ ανακάλυψε ότι για κάθε πλανήτη που κινείται με ταχύτητα υ σε απόσταση r από τον Ήλιο το γινόμενο υ2r μας δίνει πάντοτε ένα σταθερό αριθμό. Από την άλλη μεριά όλα τα πειράματα της κυκλικής κίνησης των σωμάτων με αδρανειακή μάζα mο και ταχύτητα υ στην απόσταση r από το κέντρο μιας κυκλικής κίνησης μας δίνουν τη λεγόμενη φυγοκεντρική δύναμη F που δίδεται από τη σχέση F = mου2/r Μια τέτοια δύναμη φανερώνεται στην τάση του σχοινιού, ενώ όταν κόβεται το σχοινί και έχουμε F = 0 τότε το σώμα θα κινείται ευθύγραμμα σε σχέση με το κέντρο των κυκλικών κινήσεων, αλλά με σταθερή ταχύτητα στη διεύθυνση της εφαπτομένης, γεγονός που οδήγησε το Νεύτωνα στην ανακάλυψη του πρώτου νόμου που ονομάστηκε νόμος της αδράνειας. Δυστυχώς και αυτό το νόμο τον απαξίωσε ο Αϊνστάιν καθώς υιοθέτησε τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου περί σχετικών κινήσεων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Καρτέσιος ακόμη και στην περίπτωση του ηλιοκεντρικού συστήματος πίστευε ότι όχι μόνο η Γη κινείται σε σχέση με τον Ήλιο, αλλά και ο Ήλιος κινείται σε σχέση με τη Γη, παρότι κατέχει το κέντρο των κυκλικών κινήσεων. Βέβαια αυτή τη λαθεμένη φιλοσοφική υπόθεση την αντιμετώπισε ο Νεύτων με το επιχείρημα του κάδου που περιστρέφεται. ( Bucket argument). Παρόλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 ακολουθώντας τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου περί της σχετικότητας των κινήσεων στη σελίδα 214 έγραψε: “ Ας θεωρήσουμε δυο σώματα π.χ. τον Ήλιο και τη Γη. Η κίνηση που παρατηρούμε είναι ακόμη σχετική. Μπορούμε να την περιγράψουμε δένοντας το σύστημα συντεταγμένων είτε στη Γη είτε στον Ήλιο.” Έτσι ο Αϊνστάιν αναφερόμενος σε ένα ακαθόριστο σύστημα συντεταγμένων στη σελίδα 161 του βιβλίου του θα γράψει: “ Όλη η κλασική μηχανική για το λόγο αυτό μένει μετέωρη, αφού δεν γνωρίζουμε σε ποιο σύστημα αναφέρεται.” Επίσης και για την ισότητα της αδρανειακής και βαρυτικής μάζας που ανακαλύφθηκε από το Νεύτωνα ύστερα από τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου, ο Αϊνστάιν στη γενική σχετικότητα έγραψε ότι ανακάλυψε αυτός τη λεγόμενη αρχή της ισοδυναμίας. Έτσι το 1938 στη σελίδα 221 του βιβλίου θα γράψει ότι αυτή η ισοδυναμία ήταν άγνωστη στην κλασική μηχανική. Βέβαια για τη λεγόμενη αρχή της ισοδυναμίας και για την καμπύλωση του φωτός που έγραψε ο Αϊνστάιν χωρίς να αναφερθεί στις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα, αν στα χρόνια του Αϊνστάιν ζούσε ο Νεύτων σίγουρα τον Αϊνστάιν θα τον οδηγούσε στα δικαστήρια, όπως έπραξε το ίδιο εναντίον του Leibniz για την ανακάλυψη του διαφορικού λογισμού. Με άλλα λόγια σε όσα σημεία ο Αϊνστάιν προσπάθησε να απαξιώσει τους νόμους και τις ανακαλύψεις του Νεύτωνα είτε με την επιστροφή του στις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου είτε με την εισαγωγή νέων υποθέσεων σίγουρα απέτυχε διότι οι νόμοι και τα πειραματικά δεδομένα δεν ανατρέπονται από θεωρίες. Ένα φωτεινό παράδειγμα της μεγάλης αποτυχίας του Αϊνστάιν το έχουμε και στα λεγόμενα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου που τα υιοθέτησε o Αϊνστάιν πιστεύοντας ότι η βαρυτική δύναμη δεν είναι ακαριαία όπως προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα, αλλά μεταδίδεται μέσω βαρυτικών κυμάτων. Στην πραγματικότητα η ομάδα LIGO το 2016 ανίχνευσε όχι τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν, που τα απέρριψε ο ίδιος το 1936, αλλά τα κβαντικά βαρυτικά κύματα. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Ιστορικά ο Νεύτων ήταν ο πρώτος που ανακάλυψε ότι η μάζα των σωμάτων έχει δυο ιδιότητες, την αδρανειακή και την βαρυτική της παγκόσμιας έλξης, με αποτέλεσμα η λεγόμενη φυγοκεντρική δύναμη να είναι η αδρανειακή δύναμη των σωμάτων. Επιπλέον ο Νεύτων εισάγοντας την υπόθεση ότι ο Ήλιος με μάζα Μ θα μπορούσε στην απόσταση r να έλκει ένα πλανήτη βαρυτικής μάζας m με τη δύναμη της βαρύτητας F παρουσίασε την απλή σχέση F = GmM/r2 όπου η βαρυτική σταθερά G μετρήθηκε πειραματικά πολύ αργότερα (1798) από τον Cavendish. Και επειδή τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου έδειξαν ότι η μάζα αδράνειας mo είναι ίση με τη μάζα βαρύτητας m, τότε εξισώνοντας και την αδρανειακή δύναμη με τη δύναμη της βαρύτητας κατέληξε στη σχέση mου2/r = GmM/r2 ή υ2r = GM Με άλλα λόγια καθώς το γινόμενο GM είναι πάντοτε σταθερό, ο Νεύτων με αυτή την υπόθεση της βαρυτικής έλξης και την εξίσωση της βαρυτικής μάζας m με την αδρανειακή μάζα mo των σωμάτων ερμήνευσε τον εμπειρικό νόμο του Κέπλερ και φυσικά ανακάλυψε το νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης εισάγοντας υποθέσεις στα πλαίσια των πειραμάτων και των νόμων που έχουν ήδη ανακαλυφθεί. Νωρίτερα τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου οδήγησαν το Νεύτωνα στο να ανακαλύψει με επιτυχία και τους τρεις νόμους της κίνησης των σωμάτων, οι οποίοι συνετέλεσαν σημαντικά στην πρόοδο όχι μόνο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής αλλά και της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη η εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα με τη χρήση της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο δηλαδή F = Mο(dυ/dt) ή Fds = dw = Mo(dυ/dt)ds = Moυdυ ή Δw = Moυ2/2 οδήγησε στον θρίαμβο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής, όπου κατά τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής σε κινητική ενέργεια η μάζα Μο παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή, επειδή δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση της μάζας των διπολικών φωτονίων, όπως συμβαίνει στην Κβαντική Φυσική. Δυστυχώς αυτό το γεγονός των συστημάτων που ανήκουν στις λεγόμενες συντηρητικές δυνάμεις δεν το γνώριζε ο Αϊνστάιν με αποτέλεσμα να νομίζει ότι η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική ήταν πρόχειρη και επιφανειακή. Σήμερα γνωρίζουμε ότι με την εφαρμογή της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο ορίσθηκε η δύναμη ως το αποτέλεσμα της επιτάχυνσης a = dυ/dt. Από την άλλη μεριά η εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα με τη γενική μορφή δηλαδή με τη χρήση της μεταβλητής μάζας Μ που δίδεται από τη σχέση F = dp/dt = d(Mυ)/dt οδήγησε το 1905 τον Αϊνστάιν στην ανακάλυψη της περίφημης εξίσωσής του E = mc2, η οποία καθώς ερμηνεύτηκε σωστά το 1907 από τον Πλανκ με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου το οποίο εκτός από ενέργεια Ε = hν έχει και μάζα m = hν/c2, με αποτέλεσμα να λυθούν όλα τα προβλήματα της μοντέρνας φυσικής που ανήκουν στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων.(Correct Commpton effect) Ιστορικά ο Νεύτων με την ανακάλυψη του τρίτου νόμου περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης ανέτρεψε τον απατηλό αιθέρα που πρότεινε ο Καρτέσιος το 1637 για την ερμηνεία της φύσης του φωτός. Έτσι πολύ αργότερα (1704) για την ερμηνεία της φύσης του φωτός ο Νεύτων πρότεινε ότι το φως είναι σωματίδια που κινούνται στο κενό και μάλιστα προέβλεψε όχι μόνο τις κυματικές αλλά και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός. Ως γνωστό στις αρχές του δεκάτου ενάτου αιώνα τις κυματικές ιδιότητες του φωτός τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Young με τη χρήση του φαινομένου της συμβολής, ενώ τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner, καθώς διαπίστωσε ότι σε μια έκλειψη του Ηλίου το φως από ένα μακρινό αστέρι καμπυλώνει όταν διέρχεται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο. Πέρα από αυτό στα πλαίσια του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα ανακαλύφθηκε ο νόμος του Coulomb (1785) με την ακαριαία ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe ανάμεσα από δυο φορτία q, καθώς και ο νόμος του Ampere (1820) όπου εφαρμόζονταν η ακαριαία δράση και αντίδραση της μαγνητικής δύναμης Fm που δρα ανάμεσα από δυο παράλληλους αγωγούς ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος. Δυστυχώς το 1865 ο Maxwell προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει και τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που ανακάλυψε ο Faraday (1845), δημοσίευσε τη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία, όπου όχι μόνο εγκατέλειψε τα σωματίδια του φωτός του Νεύτωνα, αλλά παραβίασε και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα υιοθετώντας τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου και εισάγοντας τα πεδία του Faraday που και αυτά παραβιάζουν φανερά τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, αφού στη θέση της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Ε = Fe/q και της μαγνητικής έντασης Β = Fm/qυ των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere αντίστοιχα εγκαταλείποντας ο Faraday την εξ αποστάσεως θεμελιώδη αλληλεπίδραση μας έφερε τα απατηλά πεδία Ε και Β που τελικά απορρίφθηκαν όχι μόνο από τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν που ανακάλυψε ο Πλανκ (1900), αλλά και από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (Intensity and false field). Ας σημειωθεί ότι στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 παρουσίασα όχι μόνο τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman που έδειξαν τα λάθη των υποθέσεων του Maxwell, αλλά απέδειξα επιπλέον ότι ο Maxwell με τις υποθέσεις του παραβίασε και τα πειράματα του επαγωγικού ρεύματος, το οποίο οφείλεται όχι στο απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε που παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, αλλά στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere. Λόγου χάρη στο βιβλίο “ FUNDAMENTALS OF ELECTRICITY AND MAGNETISM” (page 289) διαβάζουμε: “ Faraday’s law is a new principle of behavior which overlaps and is consistent with the law of magnetic force on a moving charge.” Και ενώ τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell για την ερμηνεία της φύσης του φωτός οδηγούσαν σε αδιέξοδα από την άλλη μεριά το δέκατο ένατο αιώνα αξιόλογοι μη επαγγελματίες φυσικοί ερμήνευσαν σωστά τη φύση της θερμότητας, η οποία τελικά ύστερα από τα περίφημα πειράματα του Joule αποδείχθηκε οριστικά ότι είναι μια μορφή ενέργειας. Ως γνωστό ο θρίαμβος της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι αναπτύχθηκε χωρίς την απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή άλλης μορφής ενέργειας όπως είναι τα φωτόνια ή η θερμότητα. Ωστόσο τα πειράματα του Joule έδειξαν ότι στην πράξη εξαιτίας της τριβής δεν έχουμε μόνο μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε ίση κινητική ενέργεια αλλά ένα μέρος της κινητικής ενέργειας ενός σώματος μπορεί να μας δώσει την άτακτη κίνηση των μορίων ή των ατόμων της ύλης με τη μορφή της θερμικής ενέργειας. Ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 καθώς εντυπωσιάστηκε από τις ανακαλύψεις περί θερμότητας από μη επαγγελματίες φυσικούς στη σελίδα 59 έγραψε: “ Είναι μια παράξενη σύμπτωση ότι σχεδόν όλη η βασική δουλειά η σχετική με τη φύση της θερμότητας εκτελέστηκε από ερασιτέχνες φυσικούς, που είχαν τη φυσική απλώς σαν τη μεγάλη τους ευχαρίστηση.” Δυστυχώς σήμερα για τις δικές μου πυρηνικές ανακαλύψεις που σκοντάφτουν στο κατεστημένο των πυρηνικών θεωριών απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους δεν υπάρχουν φιλελεύθεροι φυσικοί σαν το Αϊνστάιν που να αποδέχονται τα επιτεύγματα μη πυρηνικών φυσικών διότι υπάρχει ένα ισχυρό κατεστημένο που λειτουργεί ως ένα αδιαπέραστο τείχος ανεξάρτητα αν η αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης οδήγησε στην αποκάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης και δομής του πυρήνα.(Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Αυτό φάνηκε καθαρά όταν το 2002 παρουσίασα την εργασία μου της δομής του πυρήνα στο πυρηνικό κέντρο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» όπου κάποιοι ηλικιωμένοι πυρηνικοί φυσικοί εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα ( ΕΚΕΦΕ«Δημόκριτος» Έρευνες). Επίσης το ίδιο αρνητικό κλίμα συνάντησα και όταν υπέβαλα την εργασία μου για δημοσίευση σε επιστημονικά περιοδικά πυρηνικής φυσικής. Τελικά για όλες τις ανακαλύψεις μου γύρω από την πυρηνική φυσική (new discoveries in physics) άνοιξαν οι πόρτες για δημοσιεύσεις από περιοδικά όχι της πυρηνικής αλλά της θεωρητικής φυσικής τα οποία φάνηκε ότι είναι έξω από την κλειστή κάστα των πυρηνικών φυσικών. Βέβαια κάτω από την επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν λαθεμένα ότι η περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 έλυσε όλα τα προβλήματα της πυρηνικής ενέργειας, παρότι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στη σελίδα 257 του βιβλίου του έγραψε ότι δεν ασχολείται με την πυρηνική φυσική, διότι μας λείπει μια απλή θεωρία για την ερμηνεία των πυρηνικών φαινομένων. Ως γνωστό μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) προκειμένου να ερμηνευθούν οι λεγόμενες ασθενείς και ισχυρές δυνάμεις των πυρήνων το 1933 και το 1935 oι φυσικοί Fermi και Υukawa ανέπτυξαν θεωρίες χωρίς επιτυχία, επειδή εγκαταλείφθηκαν όχι μόνο ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα αλλά και οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Στην πραγματικότητα πολύ αργότερα και συγκεκριμένα μετά από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων (1993) και τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου του 2003 αποδείχθηκε ότι τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απέρριψαν τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας και άνοιξαν νέους ορίζοντες για την ανακάλυψη της δομής του πυρήνα ύστερα από την αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Από την άλλη μεριά για την αρχική εξέλιξη της Κβαντικής Φυσικής η εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 παρότι προέκυψε από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, εντούτοις αρχικά ερμηνεύτηκε λαθεμένα προκειμένου ο Αϊνστάιν να υποστηρίξει αφενός την πρώτη υπόθεσή του ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, και αφετέρου τη δεύτερη υπόθεσή του περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια. Παρόλα αυτά από πολύ νωρίς (1907) ο Πλανκ με βάση την εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν απέδειξε ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα για να δικαιωθεί ξανά ο Νεύτων που προέβλεψε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός. (Physics4u-H καμπύλωση του φωτός). Τελικά και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 απέρριψε τις προηγούμενες ιδέες του περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου (1915), αφού για την ερμηνεία της καμπύλωσης του φωτός εγκατέλειψε τα πεδία του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα και επέστρεψε στα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα υιοθετώντας τη μάζα του φωτονίου που περιέγραψε ο Πλανκ το 1907 με βάση τη δική του την εξίσωση E = mc2. Ως γνωστό η πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) έδειξε τότε ότι το νετρόνιο δεν περιέχει μεγάλες κατανομές από ίσα θετικά και αρνητικά φορτία ικανά να μας δώσουν την πυρηνική δύναμη με βάση την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb (1785) και του Ampere (1820), που ανακαλύφθηκαν στα πλαίσια του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Έτσι οι μεγάλοι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί, όπως ο Heisenberg (1932), o Fermi (1933), o Yukawa (1935), ο Weinberg (1968) και ο Gell-Mann (1973) εγκατέλειψαν τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους, που χρησιμοποίησαν νωρίτερα ο Bohr (1913) και ο Schrodinger (1926) για τη δομή του ατόμου του υδρογόνου, και ανέπτυξαν λαθεμένες θεωρίες, που ήταν αδύνατο να οδηγήσουν στην ανακάλυψη τόσο της λεγόμενης ισχυρής πυρηνικής δύναμης όσο και της λεγόμενης ασθενικής δύναμης. Κάτω λοιπόν από τέτοιες συνθήκες εγκατάλειψης των φυσικών νόμων ακολουθώντας τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν αναπτύχθηκε και το λεγόμενο Standard Model που υποτίθεται ότι έλυνε το πρόβλημα των πυρηνικών δυνάμεων με τη μεσολάβηση κάποιων σωματιδίων, παρότι το 1935 τα περίφημα πειράματα της λεγόμενης Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν οριστικά τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Στο βιβλίο “MODERN PHYSICS” διαβάζουμε ότι παρότι η τεχνολογία του εικοστού αιώνα γύρω από την πυρηνική φυσική έφθασε στο αποκορύφωμα, εντούτοις δεν αποκαλύφθηκαν εκείνοι οι νόμοι της φύσης για την κατανόηση της πυρηνικής δομής και της δύναμης, όπως συνέβη με τις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger που αποκάλυψαν την κυματική φύση των ηλεκτρονίων που περιφέρονται γύρω από τον πυρήνα των ατόμων, με αποτέλεσμα οι πυρηνικοί φυσικοί να εξακολουθούν να χρησιμοποιούν ποικίλες θεωρίες έξω από τους φυσικούς νόμους. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι τα μεγάλα επιτεύγματα των αρχαίων Ελλήνων φιλοσόφων και μαθηματικών σε συνδυασμό και με τα αξιόλογα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου, οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων του Νεύτωνα και των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας, ενώ όλες οι θεωρίες που στηρίχθηκαν στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων της φύσης οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Έτσι ενώ η κβαντική φυσική φάνηκε στην αρχή ότι θα οδηγούσε στην ορθή πορεία τη μοντέρνα φυσική με τη σωστή εφαρμογή της περίφημης εξίσωσης του Αϊνστάιν από τον Πλανκ (1907), εντούτοις η επιμονή του Αϊνστάιν στα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwel χωρίς μάζα ταλαιπωρεί ακόμη και σήμερα τους φυσικούς, παρότι όλα τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απέρριψαν της θεωρίες του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν και παρότι η ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων στηρίχθηκε στην εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν. Αλλά και οι ποικίλες πυρηνικές θεωρίες που αναπτύχθηκαν ύστερα από την εγκατάλειψη του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere οδήγησαν σε πλήρη αδιέξοδα. Αντίθετα το μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) και οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία διότι στηρίχθηκαν όχι στη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν αλλά στου νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Στους ίδιους νόμους θα μπορούσε να στηριχθεί αργότερα και ο Gell-Mann (1973) όταν ανακάλυψε ότι τα quarks έχουν φορτία. Δυστυχώς όμως κάτω από την εγκατάλειψη των νόμων της φύσης δεν κατάφερε να οδηγηθεί στην ανακάλυψη της δομής του πυρήνα. Μετά από την κρίση αυτή της πυρηνικής φυσικής, που έγινε και το κατεστημένο των πυρηνικών φυσικών, αναγκάστηκα μετά από πολύχρονες έρευνες πάνω στα πυρηνικά πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών να καταλήξω στις νέες δομές του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου (new structure of protons and neutrons) που με οδήγησαν στη δομή των πυρήνων ύστερα από την αναβίωση των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Category:Fundamental physics concepts